peaceful Seaside retreat? As if
by Salamander miraculous dragneel
Summary: Fairytail is invited to spend a month on an island retreat, however things don't go as planned when a certain black wizard happens to show up. Sent into an unknown dream like world, will they make it out alive? Ships: NaLu, GaLe, ZerVis, GruVia
1. chapter 1

Hello! Before we begin our journey, I would like to clarify a few things:

This is an adventure fanfic and makes up its own arc

Ships include: Nalu, Gale, Zerza (later on), Gruvia, and Zervis

I aim to make this a long fanfic, so about 30-40 chappies

Disclaimer: I live in a house, not a mansion. Therefore I am not Hiro Mashima...

Full summary:

Fairytail is invited to spend a month on an island retreat, however things don't go as planned when a certain black wizard happens to show up. Sent into an unknown dream like world, will they make it out alive? An epic adventure that will test the boundaries of friendships and loyalty, they might not make it out in the condition they entered…

Chapter 1: Is that food in which I see before me?

"Now remember, all the strawberries-omph"

"Incoming! "

"Erza look... out."

"What you say flame brain? "

From where Levy was standing, the holiday had quite literally started off with a bang. "Classic Gray and Natsu, " she said offering her hand to the fallen Erza, only to retrieve it at the look on her face.

"They.. Destroyed.. Most delicious-Natsu! " Erza screeched waving her arms and shaking her fists In vengeance. Levy backed off, wanting to keep all her body parts intact. In the distance, she could just make out Wendy and Lucy squealing and dancing away in horror as the boys (Natsu and Gray) splashed them with the icy sea water. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, feeling the suns warm rays on her bikini-clad body.

Somewhere behind her, Jet and Droy where arguing over who would get to rub sun tan lotion on Levy's back."Im the obvious choice "

"No I am"

Their squabbling made Levy giggle, because little did they know, a certain Iron Dragon slayer had already beat them to it.

Squinting around, she looked for Gajeel, wondering why he wasn't with Lily. As she approached the little black exceed, she stopped and stared. Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Why hello there Levy" Carla greeted, somehow managing to maintain her dignity in the get-up she was wearing. After a moments pause, Levy could hold it no more. She burst out laughing, because oh my, Happy, Carla and Lily looked like fashion scooba-diving dolls, as each exceed was wearing bright yellow flippers, neon coloured swimming trunks (in Carla's case swimming tutu) and blue snorkels, which indecently, were bigger than them!

Stumbling away with the three exceeds staring at her in confusion, Levy gave up the look for Gajeel and made a beeline for the coast souvenir shop, (Which happened to sell books) pausing only to put a sudden, unexpected end to Lucy's and Wendy's water-fight, by grabbing their hands and pulling them along in tow.

Glancing up at Levy's still smiling face, Wendy looked around for the source of her amusement, only to find the retreating backs of 3 slightly put out exceeds. She giggled and squeezed Levy's hand.

Upon arrival to the shop (if you could even call it that), Lucy, Levy and Wendy made their way inside.

The tinkling of a clam shell bell, greeted the three friends with a welcoming sound, notifying the shopkeeper of potential customers.

Swimming costumes and trunks of all shapes, sizes and colours filled the racks in the far corners of the little coastal shop, whilst surfboards and blow up water accessories lined the wall nearest to the door. Turn tables displaying collectable shells and magnets dotted the shop floor, however it was what was displayed in the centre of the shop that stole the girls attention.

Natsu and Grey came racing through the shop entrance only to faceplate into Lucy and Levy's back, causing all four to topple over and become an entanglement of legs, arms and heads.

Wendy on the other hand had gone further in the shop to admire the shells, and therefore managed to escape the pile up.

"NATSU! YOUR DEAD MEAT" came an outraged yell from somewhere underneath Natsu's bottom.

"Oops, sorry Luce, didn't see you there".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T SEE ME THERE, I WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Lucy had somehow managed to partially disentangle herself, and was now sitting with her but on the floor, hands on the floor behind her and her legs sprawled awkwardly over Natsu's shoulder. Levy on the other hand was slightly more fortunate than Lucy and had somehow landed on top of whole thing, sitting rather comfortably on Gray's face, much to the on-looking Juvia's jealously.

"Wow, is that food?" asked Gray dusting himself off, only slightly red faced.

"We came to see where you, shortie, and pip-squeak ran off two, and now we find out that you've been hogging all the food!"

Still seething from Natsu's comment ten minutes earlier, Lucy sighed as she observed the view before her. Natsu, Gray and Happy were rolling around the floor with hugely swollen bellies and a look on their faces which clearly said 'yes. I ate all that, and I enjoyed every crumb'.

Levy, Wendy, Lily, Carla, Gajeel and Juvia (who all had the sense not to stuff themselves silly), just perched on the bar stools surrounding the table in the middle of the shop, observing the scene before them.

"Err, guys? Did any of you idiots perhaps consider that this food was not intended for our consumption?"

"Lighten up Luce" Natsu managed to say around the huge drumstick he was currently mauling.

After reaching the conclusion that this was a private island and that the food obviously was not meant for the turtles and dolphins, Lucy tucked in and was soon laughing and eating along with the rest of her family.

Which is a shame, because if she hadn't, and had not eaten the food, she just might have noticed the faint whiff of sleeping magic that tainted the otherwise sweet aroma of the food.

And that's it for today

What do you guys think? For my first FanFiction, it's not bad eh?

Not only that, but this was written at 8:00pm Christmas day

Please fave follow and review, as I'd love to know what you guys wish appear somewhere in this FanFiction... FYI, I plan on making this FanFiction about 30 chapters long(ish) and don't worry, you will be hearing from the rest of the guild soon enough

Love you guys

-SalamanderMiraculousDragneel


	2. Crystal Waters

Hello guys, thanks for sticking with me

This chapter will be a bit confusing at the start, but I promise it will all become clear...

Previously: Lucy tucked in and was soon laughing and eating along with the rest of her family. Which is a shame, because if she hadn't, and had not eaten the food, she just might have noticed the faint whiff of sleeping magic that tainted the otherwise sweet aroma of the food.

So without further ado... I present Chapter 2: Crystal Waters

Lucy stood on the edge of the cliff, her long blonde hair whipping out behind her, eyes closed and arms stretched out to either side, she took a deep breath, smiled and leapt.

Like a swan, she entered the water, somehow maintain' her natural grace, hardly rippling the water upon entry. Her head disappeared under the water, along with the rest of her, and cheers rang out as team Natsu celebrated at the top of the cliff, shortly before leaping off to join their Blonde in the crystal waters below.

Lucy gasped as her body made contact with the water, thankfully, the sun had warmed the water to a manageable temperature, however that didn't stop the blond from mentally cursing herself at her impulsiveness. Shit! She thought as she battled her way up to the surface, why oh why did I let that stupid flame grilled idiot talk me into doing this? The water will be warm he said, no need to worry, the sun would have heated it up he said. Of course he would say that, he's a fucking fire dragon! Still, the exhilaration and adrenalin rush more than made up for it.

As her blonde hair broke the surface, glistening with water, Lucy squealed as she realised she was right in the path of the rest of her guild mates. The guild mates that were all now plummeting towards her with frightening speeds and gleeful yells...

As Gray's huge bottom neared her face, Lucy made a desperate bid for freedom, flinging herself to her right, trying in vain to avoid Gray's huge backside.

With a huge splash, six bodies and three exceeds landed beside Lucy in the water, splashing her and making her duck under the water once more. Natsu immediately began yelping and screaming like Lucy, yelling about how the the coldness of the water would put out his flames for good. "Luce, why didn't you warn me about the water"? Natsu moaned, giving Lucy puppy dog eyes. Before she could indignantly respond however, Gray beat her to it.

"oh do an Elf-Man and man up already Natsu. It's perfect temperature".

Oh boy thought Lucy. He's done it now.

With a strangled cry, Natsu propelled himself by his fiery fists onto the unsuspecting Gray and punched him. Right in the face. Hard.

Before Gray had a split second to retaliate, the scarlet haired re-quip mage grabbed both squabbling Mages round down the neck, and shoved both their faces into her bosom. Lucy liked to think that Erza had just forgotten that she was not wearing steel breast-plated armour and had not intended the two to end up with their noses shoved down her cleavage.

"Relax boys, were on vacation, and that means no fighting."

"Yes ma'am"

Lucy sighed and swam towards Levy and Gajeel.

"Hey Lu, come over here, its not so chilly".

Lucy swam over, but before she could reach Levy's out-stretched arms, Lucy felt a tug on her leg.

With a strangled splutter Lucy felt herself all of a sudden jolted downwards.

"Gah" she spat as she reached the surface once more. Looking around, Lucy realised she had caught the attention of her guild mates, and they were all staring at her with a look of mild confusion. Shaking it off, Lucy smiled and shrugged off the concerned looks, convincing herself she'd imagined it.

Making her way over to Levy once more, Lucy became aware of a numbing pins and needles feeling spreading from her left ankle, upwards.

"What the?" Lucy exclaimed glancing down. The crystal waters were clear enough for Lucy to see her toes, yet deep enough that she could not see the bottom.

Just as Lucy reached Levy's out-stretched arms, Lucy felt a violent tug on her ankle and then found herself being quickly towed towards the inky blackness.

"Lucy?" Levy questioned, seeing her best friend disappear with frightening speeds below her.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he realised something was up. "LUCE? LUUUCCCYYY!" using his fiery fists as propellants, Natsu raced towards the struggling figure of his best friend.

By this time, the rest of the island party goers had realised the seriousness of the situation. Gajeel, Erza and Gray all ducked beneath the glassy surface after the flame dragon and his princess.

*Lucy's Pov*

Distantly, Lucy could hear the panicked yells of her friends, but she had no time to wait for them. She needed air. And she needed it now.

Putting her hand to her hip, Lucy tried to grab a celestial key, only to realise with cruel certainty, that she needed to verbally open her spirits gate. Something she could not do whilst drowning underwater.

'Natsu'

... Lucy thought before her world went black. 'Im sorry'

*Normal pov*

Slamming his fist into the black mass that gathered near Lucy's left ankle, Natsu fought agonised the water pressure to free his girl.

A split second later, the rest of team Natsu joined in the battering of the mass of black tentacles.

Natsu punched and kicked until he felt the creatures hold lessen, then he grabbed the unconscious Lucy around the waist and towed her back towards the surface.

Jet and Droy stood in the doorway of the coastal shop with stunned expressions. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel and the three exceeds were all sprawled out on the floor. Unconscious.

As if to make it even more confusing, every single one was soaked. Not just damp, soaked. Almost as if they'd just jumped off a cliff and into the sea...

What do y'all think? Did you like it? Please, please, please review and recommend


	3. Fairytail springs

**Hello peeps, thanks again for bothering to read, much appreciated...**

Previously: Jet and Droy stood in the doorway of the coastal shop with stunned expressions. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel and the three exceeds were all sprawled out on the floor. Unconscious.

As if to make it even more confusing, every single one was soaked. Not just damp, soaked. Almost as if they'd just jumped off a cliff and into the sea...

Without further ado, I present chapter 3: Fairy Tail Springs

C'mon Luce. Breathe. C'mon. LUCY! GOD DAMMIT! BREATHE.. Please.

Natsu refused to give up. She isnt dead, she couldn't be.. She's not.

"One. Two. Three. Four." Natsu Pumped Lucy's chest desperately. "One. Two. Thr-"

"Gah!" Lucy convulsed, writhing and thrashing, a fountain of sea water spewed from her mouth as she tried desperately to soothe the burning in her throat.

"Lucy!" Natsu sobbed in relief, burying his head in her chest.

"Lusssshhiiee, your back!" Happy bawled, great droplets of water creating streaming rivers down his face, he struggled to find an opening on Lucy's chest for him to bury himself in, but eventually found an opening and shoved Natsu's head away so he could have the busty blonde's chest to himself.

'Yeah' Lucy rasped, 'surprise'.

'Never do that again bunny girl', Gajeel chided, 'you made shrimp cry'.

Lucy just nodded, unable to speak as it felt like somebody was peeling away the layers from her throat and holding them over an open flame.

Happy was abruptly expelled from the blond's crevice as Levy too flung herself upon the blonde.

*time skip 3 hours*

Natsu's pov

We'd decided after that, that swimming was over. No one wanted particular to go in the water again, and we were all pretty tuckered out anyways.

Heading back up to camp, with Luce asleep in my arms, we'd trudged further inland, and away from the oncoming tide.

I looked down at the blonde in my arms, with her head nuzzled in my scarf and frowned. I'd almost lost her today, and even loosing Igneel wasn't that heart wrenching. Painful as hell, sure, but sweet nothing compared to the agony of almost losing my Luce.

My Luce. Something warm spread across my heart when I thought of her as mine. MY Luce. Not Gary's, not Levy's, Mine.

'OI ASH BOY!'

I looked up, startled. 'YOU GONNA STOP OR WHAT?' Glancing up I realised that I was so busy caught up in my fantasies, that I had almost ended up walking smack bang into a nettle Bush.

'I WAS GONNA STOP ICE-FOR-BRAINS, YOU JUST DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCE TO-'

We were both cut off as Erza made her way to me and gently praised the still sleeping Luce from my arms, and carried her bridal style towards the nest of tents that I had failed to notice.

*Lucy's pov*

It was the strangest feeling, drowning. Peaceful. I remember everything going black, then all of a sudden, I awoke on a shop floor, soaked. There was a rustling sound, then Droy's plump face appeared staring worriedly down upon me. He looked around and began calling to someone but I was pulled back into momentary blackness with a gasp, before I started coughing up water, on the sandy shore of the beach beneath the cliff.

*Normal pov*

It was nearing evening, and everyone settled down around the blazing camp fire. Levy perched precariously on the edge of her upturned sawn log, glancing around at the mesmerising shadows the fires glow threw across the glade where they made base. She sighed as she took in the serenity of her surroundings.

Located about 15 minutes East of the cliff and about 10 minutes' walk from the sandy shore, was the Fairies camp. Looking around, Levy drank in her surroundings.

To her right , began the tangled, twisting, vibrant coloured shrubs of the rainforest, which undoubtedly played house to a whole host creatures. On her left however, was a naturally formed spring, to which the group of wizards had christened Fairy Tail springs.

The serenity was abruptly shattered, when Natsu came crashing into the sculpture Gajeel was immersed in shaping, and had been for the last two hours. With an anguished cry of frustration, Gajeel leapt upon Natsu like a falcon on its prey.

"YAAAAOOOWWW!" NATSU screeched, trying desperately to escape Black Steels black wrath. Gray sheepishly backed up, displaying his finest poker face.

"OI METAL HEAD, HE SHOVED ME!"

Luckily, Juvia picked that very moment to pounce upon the otherwise engaged Gray, providing him with an alibi in time for when Gajeel prepared to launch a new assault.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia wants to eat".

"Go then"

Juvia's eyes filled with tears.

"Bu-But-But Juvia wants to eat with Gray-Sama".

Realising he'd made the poor girl cry, Gray reluctantly allowed Juvia to pull him to the double log opposite Levy.

Meanwhile, Erza, Pantherlily, Wendy and Carla reassured Gajeel that his sculpture still looked like the intended individual- despite having the corner of her blue glasses chipped off.

Making her way over, Levy noticed with shock, that it was a sculpture of her reading a book. With a face resembling a tomato, Levy crouched down, threw her arms around his neck, and whispered in Gajeels ear.

"I love it, and thank you".

 **That's it lovies what did you think of the NaLu and GaLe moments? Too much? Not enough? Please leave reviews, as they really do mean a lot to me. Criticism is always welcomed, and I will always take opinions into consideration**


	4. how strange

Hello! Sorry for the wait... This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer , reviews are what keeps my fingers typing

Jet and droy were worried. Very worried. One moment they were all on the beach enjoying life, and the next everyone had retreated off to a little shop. When they got there however, they found everyone collapsed on the floor. "Levy!" Jet cried rushing to his long time crush. "whatever could have happened?"

"make contact with the guild qui-"

"Gah!"

Jet looked around for the culprit of the startling noise, and his eyes fell on Lucy's convulsing form.

"quick! Over here" Jet cried glancing down into the blonde's panicked eyes. "Droy!" Jet glanced up for only a second before feeling the body in his arms go limp once more. Rolling back onto the balls of his feet, Jet looked around at his fallen guild mates.

Erza, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were face first on the floor arms by their sides below four bar stools. Despite being a small detail, Jet instantly inferred that it meant they were already unconscious when they fell from their stools. What on earth could have happened? Jet thought. And to have such a sudden effect that they didn't even put out their hands to stop themselves falling.

Droy placed his hand on Jet's shoulder. "come have a whiff of this." Droy led him over to the half eaten plates of food and held one up for inspection. "smell funny to you?" Jet leant faward and drew in a deep breath. "Droy, make contact with the guild now. Somethings definatly not right here."

*back with Natsu and others*

Lucy stirred sleepily, and slowly peeled her eyelids apart. Blinking rapidly to allow her eyes time to adjust to early morning rays peeping through the trees, Lucy groaned groggily. "Morning Luce". Natsu's sleep tousled birds nest of hair appeared, towering over her and blocking out the sun.

"M-mo-morning" she rasped. Her throat was better today, not so gravely, but still felt like she'd tried to sandpaper her throat.

The sweet aroma of coconuts wafted lazily accross the camp, Natsu stuck his nose on the air and drew in a large breath. "Mmmmm Luce, smell that? Coconuts Mmmm"

Lucy smiled and rose to her feet, pulling Natsu with her-for a change!

Walking over to the still dying embers of what must have been last night's fire, Lucy sat next to Gray, smiling back as grinned at her.

"Morning Lucy, I trust you are feeling well." Erza approached the embers and signalled for Natsu to revive the fire. With an overdramatixc flourish, Natsu swung his fist and roared "FIRE DRAGONS FIRE STARTER"! Lucy, Erza, Gray and the approaching exceeds covered their ears and stared daggers and the smug looking pink haired idiot.

"Oi you Pro!" Gray exclaimed indignantly, "you trying to deafen us or something?" Natsu chuckled and held a coconut over the flames, his stomach rumbling so loud, all birds in close vicinity took to the sky's in a panicked flurry.

Lucy looked over at her little group and thought about the events of yesterday. Should she tell them what she dreamt last night? Should she tell them her suspicions?

No. She needed to be absolutely certain befor she threw the a spanner in the works.

Standing up and brushing off her palms on her legs, Lucy made to leave. "Where you going Lucy?" Erza questioned. Saying the first thing that popped into her head, Lucy made her escape to use 'toilet'. The toilet she was reffering to was just a small hole in the ground surrounded by leaning planks of wood. Curtousy of Gajeels axe. Nodding good morning to Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Carla and Wendy, Lucy began jogging in the general direction of the 'toilet'.

Once out of the Dragon slayers hearing range, Lucy took out her key chain of celestial keys. She could feel their tingling warmth on her hands, throwing off her suspicions.

"Open gate of the Lion, Loke!" a sudden draw on Lucy's magic power informed her of her opening gate, and she looked around puzzled. The magic drain she felt indicates that one of her gates is open, so where was her spirit?

*with Jet and Droy*

"Good morning by beautiful prince's how may I be of-"

Loke looked around, confusion plain on his scrunched up face. "Lucy?"

Droy looked up from his communication lacrima to see a rather puzzled zodiac leader. "Loke! what you doing here? Wait-if your here does that mean Lucy's awake again-"

Loke looked around and took in the sight around him. His eyes landed on his master and he ran forwards. "what's going on here guys? Why is everyone unconscious? Even Natsu and Erza! This is bad. Very bad."

Loke had never seen anything like this before. A sleeping spell is not that unusual, but this was no ordinary sleeping spell, for they trap the victim in an unconscious state- a blank playing field if you will. This means that the wizard is unable to use their magic because they don't know they're trapped. From their perspective, they would have just fallen asleep- no brain activity whatsoever in their slumber. Yet for his master to be able to summon him meant that her brain still retained its conscious mind in some way, shape or form. It also meant that she was in need of assistance. Yet how could she be? She was asleep! "Doesn't make any sense" Loke muttered pushing up his glasses.

What did you think? Any clues as to what's going on?

I love to hear your thoughts


	5. 5

I have not got a fan-base of over 5million...therefore I am not Hiro Mashima...

*At the guild hall*

"Alright brats, listen up. Jet's just reported strange occurrences on the island their currently on. So strange in fact, the entirety of team Natsu, along with Levy and Gajeel have been rendered 'unconsious'."

With that short speech, Master Makarov gained the attention of everyone in the guild, even drunken Cana.

"Huh? Eben Nat--saauu and-" Cana slurred before passing out herself. Master sighed and directed his attention back to the communication lacrima he clasped in his fist. "Who wants to go to the beach"!

Despite his seemingly unfazed persona, Master was secretly very worried. If even the might Titania Erza was effected, what on this earth - or any other, would the weaker members of fairytail be able to do against such an obviously powerful opponent?

Master sighed and turned back to the communication lacrima. "Tell Droy, Fairytail is on their way".

*With Lucy*

"Loke? We're are you?" Lucy stared down at the zodiac leaders golden key that lay quivering in the palm of her hand. "could this mean-"? Lucy trailed off uncertaintly. Jeez, this is all soo confusing. Glancing up at the sky, somehow wishing it would reveal all to her, Lucy sighed. Realising she'd been gone a while, Lucy slowly picked he way back through the undergrowth, narrowly avoiding various vines and nettles that seemed determined to trip her up.

Upon reaching camp, Lucy made a beeline straight for Levy, thinking that she would be able to perhaps provide a semi-realistic explanation as to why Lucy's keys weren't working.

So as not to cause suspicion and therefor raise any unnecessary alarm bells, Lucy inconspicuously leant over Levy's left shoulder, ensuring she whispered quietly enough that the various dragon slayers dotted here and there couldn't hear.

Levy's eyes widened as Lucy whispered in her ear. Her celestial spirits weren't appearing, yet their gates were opening? In what world did that make any sense!?

Curiosity soon got the better of levy, and she hurried up and grabbed Lucy's hand, towing her towards the tents.

"Levy"? Lucy asked, "how long have we been on this island? I mean do you remember arriving, or even why we are here?" Levy's eyes visibly widened as her best friends words sunk in. Turning to look at the blonde, Levy racked her brains, c'mon, why didn't she know this? Surly she should know? Perhaps Lucy's near demise prevented them from contacting her? No, that made no sense. Lucy's been hurt badly before and her keys worked just fine, in fact Loke usually took it upon himself to arrive without being called out of concern for his beloved. So why hadn't he appeared!?

With a frustrated humph, Levy ducked under one of the flaps of the tent and motioned for Lucy to follow. "Try summoning another spirit, perhaps Loke was busy". Lucy snaked her for head with her palm, urrgg! Why hadn't she thought of that?

Running her fingers lovingly up and down one of her keys, Lucy drew out a smaller silver one. "Maybe if I call on a less powerful spirit".. She trailed off. "Open gate of the Canis Minor, Nikola!" frowning in disappointment, Lucy puzzledly glanced at Levy, who in all honestly, looked just as confused.

"Solid script magic, Iron!" Levy stood up suddenly and cried. Luckily, Levy had the decency to not look too relieved when the giant iron block appeared. Why does my magic work but not Lucy's, she thought.

And so what did you think? Why does Levy's magic work but not Lucy's?

Feel free to comment, reviews really do cheer me up...


	6. puppy dog innocence

Hello again, wow! 10 reviewers! I couldn't believe it, they make my heart go all fuzzy when I read them... Anyway enough with the fuzzy...

Natsu new something was up. When Lucy bent over Levy, he had got an eyeful of cleavage, and Lucy spotted him slightly straining faward. But that wasn't the strange bit. No, that occurred when Natsu braced himself for a Lucy kick that never happened. Yep. Natsu was caught peeping, and he lived. Lived to tell the world how the hairs on her cleavage stood erect in the chilly air.

How her flawless skin glowed as the sun reflected her- "OOWWW!"

Natsu felt an elbow jab into his side, and yelled out in annoyance rather than pain. "What the hell was that for asshole, what did I do to deserve that?"

"Oi, Pyro, did you notice anything off about Lucy?" Gray hissed. He couldn't be certain, but something seemed to be bothering her. Something big. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was just her time of the month, but unfortunately, last time he'd asked her if that was the case, he'd left the vincinity with his hand over his crotch, limping. So he figured if he wanted to know what was up, he'd have to send in someone who had; A. No respect for boundaries, B. a puppy dog innocence, and C. Someone who, if given a gentle nudge in the right direction, would be stupid enough to go ask Lucy if something was up, or whether she was just on her monthlies.

A mistevious glint appeared in his eyes, abd a plan began to formulate in the back of his mind. A way to kill two birds with one stone; find out what was up, and humiliate flame breath in the process.

So, Gray launched his plan and placed a seed of doubt into the stupidly gullible Pyro's head.

As expected, after having Grey confirm his suspicious, and place a new one in his head, Natsu waisted no time in launching fifty foot into the air, and racing of in the wrong direction to where he thought, Lucy's departing back just left.

Gray sat back down, put feet up on Natsu's log, tucked his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and dozely awaited his friends arrival with a coy grin on his face.

Feeling the presence of curious eyes, Gray slowly peeled open one eye, only to find three people and three exceeds staring at him in confusion. Erza was the first to speak. "Gray?" Gray lazily opened the other eye and sat back up, elbows on his knees and hand flopping between them. "yes?"

"Where's Natsu raced off to?"

"Dunno"

Gajeel spoke up from Erza's right. "I bet that idiot has gone to peak on Lucy having a bathe". He spoke calmly, yet had a slightly disturbing look in his eyes. "If he gets caught, Blondies gonna give it to him good!" he rubbed his hands together gleefully, but stopped when Erza's shadow fell over him. "I didn't mean like that, I meant she was gonna kick-" He fell silent.

Happy took to the air after Natsu, wailing and screaming; "Luuuushiieee, don't kill him."

Everyone else just looked on in amusement at the cowering iron slayer as he shook from the mighty Titania's wrath.

"YOU SHALL NOT TALK ABOUT LUCY AND NATSU'S SEX LIFE-FORCE LACK OF-

" I didn't mean like-"

"WHO LUCY 'GIVES IT' TO IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"

By now, Wendy and the remaining exceeds had retreated with red faces.

Gray, finding his amusing, picked that moment to say; "Oi Gajeel, isnt Levy with Lucy? Doesn't that mean if Natsu sees Lucy-" He got no further. Both Gajeel and Erza's had raced off to grab the pyrotechnics before things got very ugly indeed.

Unbeknown to all of them, Levy and Lucy never went bathing at all, but discussing something they wanted to keep under wraps...

And that's a wrap! What do you think will happen next, will the others overhear something they shouldn't? Don't forget to review


	7. hiding in the bushes

Disclaimer: I am not a male. Nor can I understand Japanese. Do you know what this means? (please don't make me say it) Fine. It means I do not own Fairy Tail. Okay!?

Third person POV

"Why won't my magic work"! Lucy growled in frustration. They were standing ankle deep in a small turquoise pool, birds chirped happily, oblivious to the blonde's growing agitation. "Open gate of the Canis Minor, Nikola!" She once again felt the small tell tale pull in her magic that signalled the opening of a gate, and looked around expectantly. "Maybe it's a delayed effect of almost drowning?" Levy suggested timidly.. "although, it hasn't happened before... " Lucy sunk to her knees in despair, barely noticing her now soaked lower half.

"Why is my magic playing up, I know I'm not the strongest of all of you, but I can summon my own spirits!"

"Perhaps, you are summoning them" Levy's face lit up. "Perhaps they're simply appearing in the wrong place, you said you could still feel their magic draining as they passed through the gate right? So what if they are crossing over, they're just appearing elsewhere!" Lucy looked hopeful, "yeah... maybe.. "

"I'm going to go to the little bookstore on the corner of the resort and see if there's any reported interference with communications- " Lucy looked up suddenly, "what resort"? Levy back peddled looking confused.

"I dunno, it felt natural, like we've been there recently, or something, I'm not sure."

Lucy stood up to join Levy, "No, no, no, I remember too! A cosy looking store on the corner, but where was it?" Frustrated, she paused, looking at her friend for support.

"I'm not sure Lucy, I don't know what's happening, I'm worried"

Natsu's POV

I was about to dive head first and rugby tackle Luce, and demand to know what's wrong, but just as I tensed to spring, I felt Gajeel's presence behind me, and his hand wrapped in Igneel's scarf, stopping me from launching forward. "Perhaps if you listened, you might find out more info".

I relaxed and pricked my ears, straining to hear the two girls.

"Why won't my magic work?"

"perhaps it's a delayed effect of almost drowning?"

Erza barreled into the back if us, and we launched forward, making the bushes tremble and rustle. Luckily the girls remained oblivious, and we were able to continue eavesdropping.

"I'm going to go to the little bookstore on the corner of the resort and see if there's any reported interference with communications"

The three of us pulled back and exchanged glances, Erza raised her eyebrows, before a look of confusion dominated her face.

"little bookstore.. Resort?!" she muttered quietly. Lucy looked just as confused from Natsu's perspective in the bushes, "what resort?" From beside him, Gajeel gasped suddenly and Erza clamped her hand over his mouth. No one moved. Much to everyone's surprise, the girls still remained oblivious of the spectators not even 3 foot away.

"mmmggnngg I remmmenberr de sshhop I sgwear" Gajeel managed to crudely mumble despite still having Erza hand stuck over his face. As if remembering the location of her hand, Erza hastily removed it and looked at it in disgust. The onlookers group was brought back to attention by Levy's next sentence; "I'm scared".

"Naaatttsuuuu where did you run off toooo?" A loud wailing made everyone freeze. Including the girls. "Hey Natsu, why you all hiding in a bush? Where you hiding from me? " suddenly the branches behind the group were pulled back, exposing a sobbing blue cat. "Natsuuu, you all left meee"! Natsu hurriedly drew his hands along his throat in a desperate manner, his eyes thrown wide. Happy, being as dramatic as always, took it the wrong way, and that started off another batch of very loud, fake, tearless wails. As if that wasn't enough, Erza picked that precise moment to sneeze. Loudly. Very loudly. They were caught. He knew it, Gajeel knew it, Erza, who was currently trying to prevent another sneeze, knew it. So it came as no surprise when the branches in front of the group where pulled back to reveal two very angry girls.

"Well, what do we have here then? "

Gulp.

 **Reviews really do make this little piggies day... Not hinting at all...**


End file.
